


Perfect

by sabershadowkat



Series: Dinner Interrupted [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy shag, fight, shag, say flowery things, then shag some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Buffy was in the middle of riding Spike into his third orgasm that day when she suddenly stopped and said, "Food." 

Spike's eyes flew open and he stared up at the tiny goddess atop of him. "What?" he asked, his voice extremely rough. 

"Food," Buffy repeated, a thoughtful look on her face. "Every time we've done...," she gestured between their naked bodies, "...whatever it is we do, food is involved." 

"And you decided to have this epiphany now?" Spike couldn't believe it. She was thinking while they were shagging? That shouldn't have been able to happen. 

Buffy shrugged. "My mind was drifting over our past... indiscretions... and I realized that somehow, in each situation, food was involved." 

She was thinking about something while they were shagging! Spike was dumbfounded and quite miffed. He was lucky if he could recite football statistics to stop himself from orgasming thirty seconds after he buried himself in her heat. 

Oh hell, was he losing his touch? 

"You see, either we're at a restaurant, or going through the drive-thru, or you're covering me in chocolate syrup and licking me clean-" 

Spike groaned and thrust his hips forward as the memory flashed through his mind. 

"-or you make a reference to eating me, or having me as a snack," Buffy continued. "See the food connection?" 

Spike flipped them over so he was on top and began to move within her again. "There's no food now," he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. 

"Yes, there is," Buffy said. "We're talking about food right this minute." 

"Slayer, shut up and let me fuck you," Spike growled at her. 

Buffy huffed and shoved at him. "If you're going to act like that, no!" 

The vampire lifted his head and gave her an incredulous look. "You're not serious." 

"I sure am!" Buffy forcefully rolled him off of her and climbed out of bed. She flounced across the dorm room to her closet, grabbed her robe and put it on. "I'm going to take a shower. Be gone when I get back." 

"Like hell you're leaving me like this!" Spike snapped. He stood and stalked over to her, his turgid erection jutting from his body. "You have two seconds to get back on that bed." 

"Or else what?" Buffy asked sweetly. "Is the big bad naked vampire going to pout?" 

Spike grabbed her roughly then hissed when the pain lanced through his head. "Damn it!" 

Buffy laughed. "Serves you right, gelded-fang." 

"You wouldn't be this cocky if I could still hurt you," Spike growled. 

"You wouldn't be that...," Buffy glanced down at his hard-on then back at his face with an evil grin, "...cocky... if you weren't such a jerk." 

"I'm a jerk?! You were the one whose brain had taken a walk while we were shagging! Talk about insulting!" 

"I'm sorry, Spike, maybe you just aren't good enough to keep my attention for long," Buffy mocked. 

"I'll show you good enough," Spike snarled. He moved to throw her down to the floor and make her howl in pleasure... only to let out a choked-off cry of pain as the thing in his head went off again. 

Spike sank to his knees and pressed his hands to his eyes. The physical pain receded quickly, but the mental pain he was feeling refused to go away. He'd never hated the thing in his head more than he did at that moment. 

"Spike?" Buffy said with concern, dropping to her knees in front of him. She reached out and touched the back of his hand, only to have him jerk away. Her lips compressed into a thin line of annoyance. "Stop being such a baby." 

"Sod off, Slayer," Spike snapped. He glared at her, his blue eyes blazing with pain and anger. 

"Sod off yourself!" Buffy snapped back. "You know, I don't have to put up with this. Get out." 

"Fine," Spike spat. "It's not like I wanted you anyway." 

"Ha!" Buffy exclaimed. "Then why were you in my bed?" 

Spike sneered at her. "Because you're a sure thing, luv." 

"I'm a what?" Buffy frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Spike snickered cruelly. "It means I only come around because I know you'll spread your legs for me." 

The slap sounded like a crack of a whip. Spike's head snapped to one side because of the power behind the blow. He moved his jaw to be certain it hadn't come unhinged as he returned his gaze to a furious Buffy. 

"Get out," Buffy hissed. "If I ever see you again, I'll stake you on sight." 

"Redundant much?" Spike winced. "Fuck, you've corrupted my bloody speech!" 

"And you're an asshole!" Buffy spat. She stood and stomped across the room to the shaded window. With a quick flick of her wrist, the shade flew upwards and sunlight exploded in the room. 

Spike yelled when the sunlight hit him and he dove into the open closet. Shoes and weapons were thrown out as Buffy's shouted at him, "Spike, stop throwing my shoes, and get the hell out of my closet!" 

The Slayer's head appeared at the same time he threw one of her spiked heels and it hit her in the face. Both of them froze. 

Then, with a screech, Buffy attacked Spike. 

Spike smacked the back of his head against the wall as Buffy jumped on him. The clothing overhead swung wildly in a mimic of Buffy's punches. He tried to fend her off, but each time he went to hit her back the chip went off. 

"Damn it, Slayer, cut it out!" Spike snarled at her after a vicious scratch from her tore the skin on his cheek. He grabbed both of her wrists and forced her to stop hitting him. It was almost impossible to ignore the pain shooting through his head, but he managed until she stopped struggling. 

"I hate you." Buffy's voice was tight when she spoke. "I hate you so much." 

Tears were streaming down Buffy's reddened face. Her blond hair was sticking up in a disarray from the clothes having brushed against it while she was fighting with Spike. Her pink robe gaped open, the sash completely undone, and her breasts rose and fell with her rapid breathing. 

Spike was aroused by how she looked; angry, tear-streaked, and hateful. Her pain sang to him. He released her wrists, grabbed her hips and lifted her just enough to slip back inside of her heat. She gasped as he thrust up into her, impaling her on his hard cock, but she didn't fight him. He wished she would, because it would make taking her all the more sweeter. 

"I miss you, Slayer," Spike said suddenly, rocking his hips up into the cradle of hers. "I miss fighting with you with my fists and feeling your tender body bruising under my punches." 

"You're sick, you know that?" Buffy said, covering his hands with hers at her waist. 

"I'm a vampire, sweets," Spike said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Or have I become so bloody pathetic that you've forgotten that fact?" 

Buffy was silent, slowly moving her body in rhythm with his as she looked down at his scratched and bleeding face. She felt a stirring of smug pride at the marks she'd left on him. It was quickly followed by horror when she realized she was aroused by hurting him, just as he was by hurting her. 

Her mind flitted back through the encounters she'd had with the blond vampire over the years. It was true. With each physical fight she'd had with him, she remembered being excited to the point of barely stopping herself from throwing him to the ground and taking him. If she hadn't have had a boyfriend and a guilty conscience, she probably would have done it. 

She was the one who was sick. She didn't have the excuse of being a soulless demon. She was a human being who got off on others' pain. 

A frown settled between her brows. It wasn't just anyone's pain, she realized. She couldn't remember being aroused when she fought with anyone other than Spike. Not even fighting with Angelus, the vampire who wore the face of her love, could excite her. It was just Spike. 

And now, with the chip in Spike's head, they were fucking instead of fighting. The sex was beyond great, but Buffy suddenly knew that if they had gotten to this point after a few rounds of beating on each other, the sex would have been astronomical. 

If they would have gotten to that point. If one of them didn't kill the other first. If they would have been able to put aside their hatred for one another long enough to hump like bunnies. 

"I miss it, too," she whispered finally, avoiding his piercing blue eyes. "You were the only one who was ever truly my equal." 

"Someone's full of herself," Spike said, watching her curiously. The expressions flitting across her features were impossible for him to read. 

Buffy's lips tilted slightly in a mock-smile. "What can I say? I'm the best." 

"That you are, pet," Spike agreed. He reached up and cupped her cheek. When her eyes focused on him, he gave her a small smile. "Would you hate me if I told you that you're beautiful when you're all tear-streaked and in pain?" 

"No," Buffy brushed her fingers over his pale lips, "because you're a vampire and you like that sort of thing." 

Spike tugged gently at her until she was pressed against him. His mouth found hers and the two engaged in a silent conversation using their lips and tongues. He pushed her robe from her shoulders and let it pool on his thighs as he ran his hands down her bare back to cup her buttocks. 

Buffy moved against him, loving the feel of his hard length filling her core. His cool body felt wonderful pressed to her heated one. She knew she was forever ruined because of him. She doubted she'd be able to stand the heat and sweatiness of human males after this affair had ended. 

The thought of Spike and her strange relationship ending made her stiffen in his arms and stop rocking against him. Spike broke the kiss and opened his eyes, a small frown marring his brow. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I don't want this to end," Buffy confessed quietly. 

Spike could have played her statement off as a joke, but he found he didn't want to. An uncomfortable knot settled in the center of his chest. "Who said it's going to end?" 

"It will," Buffy said. "Either you'll get the chip out and one of us will die, or one of us will find someone else." 

Spike abruptly snarled loudly and flipped them so he was looming over her. His ridges stood out starkly against his features and his gold eyes glowed with passion. 

"Listen to me, Buffy," he growled. "The Initiative was destroyed and I refused Adam when he tried to bribe me, so the chip's probably never going to come out." The vampire surged against her, making her gasp. "And there is no way in hell I'm giving this up. You're the only reason I'm still unliving rather than lining someone's flowerbed." 

"Oh," Buffy said in a tiny voice. 

"Yeah, oh," Spike allowed his features to smooth out, and he met her wide-eyed gaze squarely. "I'm not going to love you, Buffy. I will point out your shortcomings, tell you when you're wrong, revel in your pain, and laugh at your misfortunes." 

He bent and brushed a light kiss on her lips. "But I will always be honest with you. I'll watch your back and keep your chums safe. I won't bring up your ex and I'll keep mum about anything you tell me. Most importantly, I'll shag you until you beg me to stop and then I'll shag you some more." 

Spike gave her a half-smile. "And if you go and fall in love with some tosser, I'll make sure he's good enough for you, then I'll ride off into the night like a bloody white hat and you'll never see me again." 

Buffy felt her insides turn to mush and tears filled her eyes once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

Spike started to move again. His thrusts were long and hard, his pelvis hitting her with solid, repetitive smacks. Buffy's legs locked around his waist and she raised herself up to meet him. He groaned as her vaginal walls quivered around his cock. 

Spike tore his mouth from hers and kissed down her jawline to her ear. He gently bit her earlobe and Buffy whimpered softly in pleasure. Her fingernails dug into the back of his neck as his hard thrusts drove her closer to orgasm. 

"Sweet Slayer," Spike murmured, sliding his lips down the side of her neck. "My Slayer." 

A surge of possessiveness swept over Buffy as Spike sucked lightly on the skin over her jugular. She tightened her arms and legs around him, and Spike gasped when she firmly clenched his shaft with her inner muscles. "My vampire," she growled by his ear. 

Her words unleashed Spike's control and, with a loud roar of pleasure, he crushed his mouth down upon Buffy's. The blond vampire began pounding into her, the rug burning his knees as he thrust. His tongue dueled viciously with the Slayer's, and neither of them gave an inch until they both screamed out with their climaxes. 

Spike collapsed on top of Buffy, shaken by the intensity of his orgasm. He listened to her rapid breathing and thundering heartbeat as she slowly came down from her own orgasm. He loved the feel of her hands as they ran along his back and brushed through his hair while he panted uncontrollably against her neck. 

Perfect, he thought. Nothing could be more perfect than how things were right then. With a content sigh, Spike moved next to Buffy and allowed himself to drift off into post-orgasmic sleep. 

Buffy smiled in the semi-dark closet as the man beside her became silent and still. She reached behind her and pulled out the boot that was digging into her back. With a small chuckle, she tossed it out the open closet door, then turned and snuggled against her vampire lover. Soon, she joined him in sleep. 

 

 

End


End file.
